Speak Now Carla And Peter Story
by ShaunieLeigh
Summary: its the day of Peter and Leannes renewal but what will Carla do?


**Speak Now.**

Peter was looking in the mirror, sorting out his suite. Leanne, his wife was wandering round her mothers flat sorting herself out for her big day. Today was the day for them to renew their vows, the first time didnt go to well, Peter was on his death bed after a serious car crash. Leanne had said about renewing their vows so they could have a chance to do it properly, and Peter would be fully concious this time round. As Peter turned away from the mirror to talk to his mum and dad, he couldnt help feeling something wasnt right, like he was missing something, something really important. Of course he knew what this was but he couldnt bring himself to say it, well not out loud anyway, it was Carla Connor. Her name went round and round his head. He loved Leanne with all his heart, well he thought he did until he met Carla.

Carla was just like his Bestfriend, they had been through so much together over the last couple of years. They were both recovering alcoholics. Carla had, had a rough couple of years, Peter was always there for her and well she was always there for him. There was a spark between them, there was no denying that, not even if he tried.

Carla was laid on the sofa with her long black shiny hair tied back off her pale face. knowing that the man of her dreams was going to promise to love Leanne for the rest of his life, to love her and only her, as long as they both shall live, killed Carla. She couldnt take it, so she stumbled across to the wine cabinet, pulled out a bottle of red wine and got out a glass, poured the wine and started drinking it. She went over to the radio and turned the volume up. she started singing along to it.

Carla had been debating wether or not to gate crash the renewal but decided that there would be no point because Leanne was her friend and she couldnt lose her. She thought she would lose Peter aswell which also killed her, she would rather be his friend then not in his life at all.

Peter stood outside his Parents door and looked around just praying that Carla would fight for him and stop the renewal but deep down he knew she would want to do the right thing and stay out the way. While Leanne's mum was helping her get all glamoured up for her big day, Leanne couldnt be happier, she knew Peter was the one for her.

Back at Carla's flat, she was still listening to the radio and supping wine, when Speak Now by Taylor Swift started on the radio, as she listened to the lyrics 'i am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl' it made Carla think about the whole situation. She knew Peter loved her and she loved him, what was stopping them being together?. As the song played on, she talked herself in to stopping the ceremony and then managed to talk herself out of it. 20 minutes passed. She got dressed and ready to stop the ceremony. She opened the door. paused. held her breath then walked out of it and locked it behind her. 'its now or never!' she said to herself over and over again.

Leanne was just getting into the car, to take her straight to the church. Peter was already there. Carla snuck into the back of the church and sat down on the back row. Nobody saw her. Leanne walked down the isle like a pagent queen but Carla knew Peter wished it was her.

As the ceremony went on, Carla heard the preacher say Speak now or forever hold your peace. She flashed back to the lyrics from the song and without a thought, she stood up, her hands began to shake. Everyone looked round at her. Carla looked at Peter. Peter looked at her. Leanne was horrified.

"Dont say yes, just run away now! ill meet you when your out of the church at the back door! dont wait or say a single vow, You need to hear me out and they said Speak Now!" Carla shouted across to Peter, while getting Horrified looks from everyone. She couldnt believe she had just done it! After 2 minutes of silence which felt like forever for Carla, she began to sit down.

"Lets run away now! ill meet you when im out of my tux at the back door! baby! i didnt say my vow! im so glad you were around when they said Speak Now". within the time that Peter had said that, Carla stood up made her way to the middle of the isle, held her hand out for Peter. Peter came running across the isle, Grabbed Carla's hand and ran.

"Just run away now". Peter said to Carla.


End file.
